Shooting Star
by twinklelittlestar00
Summary: Tidak ada satupun orang suka dengan akhir yang sedih, begitu juga Wonwoo. Namun kali ini ia rasa kisahnya dengan Mingyu haruslah berakhir sedih. Ini terakhir kalinya Wonwoo bertemu Mingyu, jadi ia siap untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada pemuda itu. This is story between Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Seventeen's Meanie or Minwon fanfic. GS! DLDR!.


**Shooting Star**

 _Author : twinklelittestar00_

 _Cast : Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu, and Other SVT's member._

 _Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, orangtua, dan agensi mereka. Tapi ceritanya punya saya : )._

 _Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, School-life, umm Friendship juga (banyak banget, maklum authornya gak jago milih wks)._

 _Rating : T_

 _Length : Oneshot._

 _Warning : Banyak typo, tidak sesuai EYD dan Kaidah Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Judul agak tidak nyambung dengan cerita Sad ending. Cerita membosankan, dan teman temannya. Oh iya ff ini GS! Alias semua uke as girl!. Kalau gak suka mending jangan baca : )_

* * *

 **Don't like**

 **Don't read.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Happy reading.**

Memasuki musim dingin pada bulan Februari, _Kyuhan Senior High School_ melaksanakan upacara kelulusan bagi seluruh siswa-siswi tingkat akhir. Semuanya berkumpul bersama diruang _indoor_ milik sekolah mereka.

Banyak siswa-siswi sudah menempati kursi yang sudah disediakan dalam ruangan tersebut, tentunya mereka duduk sesuai dengan kelas. Tak banyak dari mereka yang membuat tatatan kursi menjadi berantakan karena ditarik kesana kemari.

Setelahnya datang seorang _mc_ keatas panggung yang sudah dibuat oleh pihak sekolah. Semua siswa-siswi buru-buru menyeret kursi mereka keposisi semula, setelah hening _mc_ itu mulai berbicara.

"Selamat pagi semuanya."

Semuanya tampak fokus kedepan, tapi tidak dengan yeoja berwajah emo satu itu. Yeoja bernama lengkap Jeon Wonwoo itu sedikit mencuri-curi pandang kearah kanannya, untungnya orang itu selat tiga kursi darinya.

" _Katakan._

 _Tidak._

 _Katakan._

 _Tidak._

 _Ka–"_

"Katakan." Wonwoo melirik kearah Jihoon, yeoja bertubuh _mini_ itu memang selalu bisa menebak apa yang ada dipikirannya. Seperti peramal begitu pikir Wonwoo.

"Ada apa?" Mata Wonwoo beralih pada yeoja disisi kanannya, Yoon Jeonghan memasang wajah penuh tanya. Jihoon memberi isyarat untuk diam, semua siswa-siswi bangun dari duduknya.

Ini saatnya pembacaan janji setia terhadap Bendera Korea Selatan, hal ini memang wajib dilakukan setiap pembukaan upacara kelulusan sekolah. Semua siswa seretak mengucapkan janji, kecuali Wonwoo –yeoja itu sibuk meyakinkan diri untuk menemui orang itu.

Setelah itu acara dilanjutkan dengan penyerah piagam oleh kepala sekolah pada dua perwakilan siswa. Salah satu perwakilan siswa tersebut bernama Kim Mingyu, namja itu segera berjalan kearah panggung. Wonwoo tidak bisa berhenti melihatnya, sangat jarang–setelah kejadian memuakkan untuk Wonwoo– ia melihat namja itu tersenyum.

" _Kenapa kau tidak mau percaya sedikit saja padaku…."_

Acara dilanjutkan dengan penyampain _Song-sa_ oleh perwakilan adik kelas, beberapa siswia-siswi tingkat akhir menangis karena melihat adik kelas mereka menangis saat menyampaikan pidato singkat. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan penyampain _Dap-sa_ , yang tentunya dibawakan oleh perwakilan siswa tingkat akhir.

Kim Mingyu–yang merupakan salah satu siswa berprestasi disekolah– mendapatkan giliran untuk membawakan _Dap-sa_. Ia melangkah kembali kepanggung, beberapa siswi memuji ketampanannya, namja itu hanya melempar senyum kecil.

Wonwoo merasa tersenyum miris ketika menyadari namja itu tersenyum kearah orang lain, bahkan Mingyu tampak enggan melirik kearahnya.

" _Aku merindukanmu…"_

"Kau menangis?!" Pekik Jeonghan tertahan, Wonwoo segera menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Tidak…"balas Wonwoo mencoba mengelak.

"Menangis jika kau ingin menangis." Wonwoo tersenyum kearah Jihoon.

"Kau bertambah dewasa sayang." Jihoon menatap datar kearah kekasihnya Soonyoung, namja itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Menyedihkan, mereka selalu seperti itu percayalah." Ucap Jeonghan ketika melihat Soonyoun yang mendapatkan cubitan mesra dari Jihoon, entah apa yang diucapkan namja itu. Wonwoo tersenyum –tepatnya tersenyum pahit.

" _Mungkin lebih tepat jika kau mengatakan hubunganku dengannya lah yang paling menyedihkan."_

 _._

 _._

Setelah acara kelulusan berakhir, semua siswa-siswi berhamburan keluar. Sekarang adalah sesi berphoto bersama, karena mungkin ini adalah hari terakhir mereka bertemu.

"Wah lihat! Jihoon benar-benar terlihat cantik." Puji Jeonghan ketika melihat hasil photo mereka, Jihoon sendiri tampak tidak berminat untuk melihat potret dirinya yang dikatakan Jeonghan cantik tadi.

" _Sunbae!_ " Dua orang yeoja datang membawa _bucket_ bunga ditangan mereka. Salah satu dari dua tersebut yang bernama Seungkwan memeluk erat tubuh Wonwoo.

"Aku pasti akan merindukan _unnie_ …"ucapnya terdengar sedikit parau, mungkin yeoja yang memiliki _nickname Diva_ itu menangis. Setelah melepaskan pelukannya, ia menyerahkan _bucket_ bunga tersebut.

"Kau adalah _sunbae_ terfavoritku _unnie_."lanjut Seungkwan berusaha menahan isaknya, Hansol selaku kekasih yang baik segera merangkul Boo kesayangannya.

"Jangan menangis sayang…"ucapnya menenangkan Seungkwan.

"Ini juga untukmu _unnie_." Minghao yang berdiri menyaksikan adegan Seungkwan-Wonwoo menyerahkan bunga juga kepada Wonwoo.

Jihoon dan Jeonghan juga sudah mendapat bunga dari dua orang _hobae_ nya tersebut. Mereka berpelukan satu sama lain, dan Seungkwan sedari tadi tidak bisa menahan tangisnya.

Mata Wonwoo tidak sengaja melirik kearah Mingyu yang sedang berjalan menjauh dari kerumunan siswi. Ia tersenyum senang saat mengetahui tujuan Mingyu.

" _Kuharap kau memang datang ketempat itu…"_

.

.

.

.

Mingyu berpegangan pada besi pembatas yang ada diatap sekolah. Dari atas sini ia bisa melihat rumah-rumah warga yang terlihat sangat kecil. Mingyu tersenyum saat mengingat terlalu banyak kejadian yang dialaminya diatap sekolah ini.

" _ **Kau suka kemari?"**_

 _ **Mingyu mengangguk sembari memejamkan mata menikmati hembusan angin. Yeoja dihadapannya segera berjalan mendekat dan ikut duduk disampingnya.**_

" _ **Aku takut…" Mingyu membuka matanya, ia bisa melihat wajah pucat pasi dari yeoja disampingnya. Ia segera merangkul bahu yeoja tersebut.**_

" _ **Kenapa harus takut, ada aku disampingmu…" Yeoja itu mencubit lengannya sedikit keras.**_

" _ **Cheesy sekali kau Min!"ucap yeoja itu lalu tertawa saat melihat wajah masam Mingyu. Tapi hal itu tidak bisa bertahan lama, Mingyu tidak bisa berlama-lama memasang wajah masamnya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat yeoja disampingnya malah asik tertawa.**_

" _ **Berhenti! Tidak lucu!" Ketus Mingyu bermaksud merajuk, yeoja itu menghentikan tawanya.**_

" _ **Kau marah Kim?"balas yeoja itu pura-pura memandang sedih kearah Mingyu, membuat namja itu malah menariknya kedalam pelukan.**_

" _ **Aku akan memelukmu dengan erat sampai kau kehabisan napas!" Yeoja itu membalas peluk Mingyu dengan erat.**_

" _ **Kau juga akan kehabisan napas Kim, aku akan memelukmu dengan erat juga!"**_

Mingyu mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, entah kenapa otaknya memutar kembali kejadian tersebut. Ia merasa bersalah pada yeoja itu. Matanya melirik kearah meja yang ada diatap sekolah –ini kerjaannya, dia memindahkan sebuah meja dan dua buah kursi ketempat ini.

 _ **Mingyu terus membaca novel barunya yang kemarin ia beli bersama yeoja dihadapannya. Mereka berdua sama-sama menyukai novel bertema romance itu, dan akhirnya membeli satu untuk berdua. Karena yeoja itu kalah bermain batu, gunting, kertas, akhirnya Mingyu yang memiliki giliran pertama untuk membaca novel itu.**_

" _ **Kau mengabaikanku!"Protes yeoja dihadapannya sembari mempoutkan bibir. Mingyu menurunkan novelnya, lalu mengacak rambut yeoja dihadapannya.**_

" _ **Kau cemburu?" Wonwoo mencibir mendengar perkataan Mingyu, membuat Mingyu terkekeh dibuatnya.**_

" _ **Ini tidak adil, aku juga ingin membaca buku itu!" Kembali yeoja itu melayangkan protesnya.**_

" _ **Nanti."ucap Mingyu kembali membaca novelnya.**_

" _ **Kau tahu, kau terlalu manly untuk membaca novel romance."ucap yeoja itu menopang dagu sembari memperhatikan wajah serius Mingyu.**_

" _ **Aku ingin membacanya…"lanjut yeoja itu sembari menguap diakhir kalimat. Mingyu melirik kearahnya tapi kembali lagi membaca novelnya.**_

" _ **Bacakan, aku ingin mendengarnya." Yeoja dihadapan Mingyu melipat tangannya diatas meja, kepalanya ia letakkan diatas lengannya; menggunakan lengannya sebagai bantal.**_

" _ **Akan aku bacakan…."Yeoja itu bergumam tidak jelas menanggapi perkataan Mingyu, namja itu hanya bisa tersenyum.**_

 _ **Mingyu sudah tahu bahwa sahabatnya satu itu sudah tertidur, tapi ia tetap membacakan novel tersebut walaupun hanya satu lembar saja yang dibacakannya. Novel ditangannya berpindah keatas meja, tangan Mingyu beralih pada rambut yeoja itu.**_

" _ **Buku ini seperti mengisahkan kita berdua. Sangwook dan Haera yang sudah bersahabat sangat lama ternyata memendam perasaan pada satu sama lain, tapi karena ikatan persahabatan tersebut mereka tetap memendam perasaan tersebut dihati masing-masing." Mingyu mengelus kepala yeoja itu dengan pelan.**_

" _ **Aku tidak akan membaca buku ini sampai habis, sekarang giliranmu. Kuharap kita akan berakhir seperti kisah dalam novel ini... Kurasa novel ini happy ending."**_

 _ **Setelahnya Mingyu meletakkan novel tersebut dalam ransel berwarna biru dongker milik yeoja dihadapannya.**_

Mingyu tertawa mengingat hal tersebut, ia terlalu bodoh. Seharusnya ia membaca novel tersebut sampai selesai, bukannya memberikan novel itu pada yeoja tersebut. Mingyu rasa novel itu memiliki sad ending, karena kisahnya bersama sahabat sekaligus cinta pertamanya benar-benar memburuk setiap waktunya.

 _ **Mingyu baru saja selesai mengerjakan tugas diperpustakaan bersama sahabat baiknya. Yeoja dihadapannya terlihat benar-benar kelelahan, bahkan matanya hampir terpejam. Dengan segera Mingyu menepuk bahu yeoja dihadapannya, membuat yeoja itu membuka matanya lebar-lebar.**_

" _ **Kau sudah selesai?"tanya yeoja itu lalu menguap kecil. Mingyu mengangguk.**_

" _ **Mau keatap sekolah?" Yeoja itu mengangguk setuju dengan ajakan Mingyu. Akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan dikoridor sekolah yang gelap berdua saja, dengan Mingyu merangkul bahu yeoja disampingnya. Dan tentunya sahabat baik dari Mingyu itu mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Mingyu.**_

" _ **Duduklah, aku membawa beberapa snack…"ujar Mingyu setelah mereka sampai diatap sekolah. Yeoja itu mengangguk patuh.**_

" _ **Coklat!" Ucap yeoja itu bersemangat saat melihat Mingyu mengeluarkan coklat favoritnya dari dalam ransel. Ia tersenyum sangat manis kearah Mingyu.**_

" _ **Untuk ku?"ucapnya penuh harap, Mingyu mencubit hidung yeoja itu dengan gemas.**_

" _ **Tentu saja"jawab Mingyu setelah selesai dengan acara mencubit hidung-pipi yeoja dihadapannya.**_

" _ **Kau harus menghabiskannya"kata Mingyu memperingatkan, yeoja itu menggigit coklat pemberian Mingyu.**_

" _ **Tidak perlu kau ingatkan, aku pasti akan menghabiskannya."balas yeoja itu terlihat menikmati memakan coklat ditangannya. Mingyu tersenyum melihatnya, yeoja satu ini memang selalu bersemangat jika sudah mengenai coklat.**_

" _ **Lain kali kita harus sering kesini malam-malam…"gumam yeoja itu masih terlihat sibuk mengunyah coklatnya. Mingyu hanya mengangguk, ia juga sibuk dengan snack ditangannya.**_

" _ **Selesai!" Mingyu terperangah melihat yeoja dihadapannya.**_

" _ **Apa kau mengunyah coklat-coklat itu? atau kau langsung menelannya bulat-bulat?"**_

 _ **Yeoja itu menggeplak kepala Mingyu lumayan keras. Ia mendengus sebal sebelum berjalan kearah besi pembatas.**_

" _ **Kemari!" Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yeoja tersebut.**_

" _ **Cepat! Ada bintang jatuh!"**_

 _ **Yeoja itu terlihat bersemangat, Mingyu berjalan kearahnya. Ia bisa melihat yeoja itu memejamkan mata dengan menangkupkan tangan didepan wajahnya; meminta permohonan. Mingyu akhirnya ikut meminta permohonan.**_

" _ **Kau meminta apa?"tanya Mingyu setelah mereka selesai memanjatkan permohonan. Yeoja disampingnya tersenyum manis.**_

" _ **Rahasia… Tapi aku akan memberitahu inti-inti permohonanku."ucap yeoja itu membuat senyum Mingyu terkembang sempurna.**_

" _ **Kau, aku, selamanya."lanjut yeoja itu mampu membuat Mingyu tersenyum tambah lebar.**_

" _ **Manisnya…" Yeoja itu mencubit lengan Mingyu, entah kenapa kata-kata Mingyu terdengar seperti ejekan ditelinganya.**_

" _ **Itu pujian atau sindiran?"ucap yeoja itu terdengar ketus, Mingyu mengacak rambut yeoja disampingnya dengan gemas.**_

" _ **Menurutmu?" Yeoja itu mendecak sebal karena Mingyu malah balik bertanya. Mingyu hanya bisa terkekeh melihat wajah tertekuk yeoja disampingnya.**_

 _ **Yeoja itu menatap keatas langit. "Kenapa bintang sangat jauh dari kita"gumam yeoja itu masih memandang langit, dalam hati mencoba menghitung jumlah bintang diatas kepalanya.**_

" _ **Aku ingin sekali menangkap bintang-bintang itu…" Mingyu merangkul bahu yeoja disampingnya.**_

" _ **Untuk dasar apa kau ingin menangkap bintang-bintang itu?"tanya Mingyu menatap tepat kemata yeoja disampingnya. Yeoja itu tersenyum.**_

" _ **Agar aku selalu bisa meminta permohonan, jika aku punya satu bintang berarti aku tidak perlu menunggu bintang jatuh…"jawab yeoja itu masih memasang senyum termanisnya bagi Mingyu.**_

" _ **Aku punya satu bintang..." Yeoja itu melayangkan tatapan kau-bercanda kepada Mingyu.**_

" _ **Bintang ini sangat terang, aku bisa menyentuhnya setiap saat."sambung Mingyu membuat yeoja disampingnya menaikkan satu alisnya.**_

" _ **Bintang ini sangat berarti bagiku, karena bintang itu selalu berada disisiku… Bintang itu ka –"**_

" _ **Ini sudah malam! Cepat keluar!"**_

Mingyu kembali tertawa mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu. Mingyu masih ingat esok harinya ia dihukum bersama sahabatnya berlari dilapangan sekolah seusai pelajaran olahraga karena ketahuan berada disekolah sampai pukul sembilan malam.

"Andai saja _security_ sekolah tidak datang malam itu, mungkin sekarang kau sudah menjadi milikku…." Air wajah Mingyu terlihat menyesal setelah mengatakan kalimat tersebut.

"Aku terlalu bodoh…. Bahkan aku tidak mau percaya dengan ucapanmu…"

 _ **Hari ini Mingyu berjalan seorang diri dikoridor sekolah, ia sedikit bingung mencari keberadaan sahabatnya. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit mencari tapi keberadaan sahabatnya tidak juga kunjung ia temukan. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keruang loker, Mingyu ingin mengambil buku fisikanya yang tertinggal disana.**_

 _ **Baru saja ia ingin membuka pintu, Mingyu mendengar suara ribut-ribut didalam.**_

 _ **Plak!**_

" _ **Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Mingyu terkejut saat mengetahui sahabatnya sendiri menampar salah satu teman sekelas mereka.**_

" _ **Hiks oppa…." Teman sekelasnya yang bernama Han Jiwoon menangis, yeoja itu memeluk tubuh Mingyu dengan erat.**_

 _ **Sahabatnya itu menggeleng dengan mata yang sudah memerah menahan airmata saat Mingyu menatapnya dengan dingin.**_

" _ **Dia menamparku hiks… dia cemburu –hiks padaku karena terlalu dekat denganmu."**_

" _ **Dia berbohong!" Mingyu sebenarnya tidak tega melihat airmata sahabatnya jatuh dengan bebas dipipi mulus yeoja itu. Tapi ia tidak mau hal-hal seperti ini terjadi kembali.**_

" _ **Minta maaf…."ujar Mingyu dengan tenang, sahabatnya menggeleng.**_

" _ **Dia berbohong Mingyu…. Ia memfitnahku.. –hiks sebenarnya dia yang cemburu melihatku terlalu dekat dengan mu…. Percayalah"**_

" _ **Aku bilang minta maaf!" Mingyu sudah muak, ia tidak sadar malah membentak sahabatnya. Membuat yeoja itu terisak.**_

" _ **Dia yang bohong, jelas-jelas ia menamparku, mana mungkin aku yang bersalah…" Jiwoon berucap kembali mencoba meyakinkan Mingyu.**_

" _ **Kau kekanakkan…" Akhirnya Mingyu meninggalkan sahabatnya pergi bersama Jiwoon yang tetap menangis.**_

"Aku keterlaluan…"

Mingyu mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. Ia merasa menyesal telah meninggalkan sahabatnya sendirian diruang loker waktu itu.

"Seandainya aku tahu kalau Jiwoon itu adalah wanita yang licik, mungkin aku lebih memilih memeluk dan membawa mu pergi bersamaku waktu itu…"

"Bahkan aku tidak tahu kalau Jiwoon telah mengatakan hal buruk mengenai _umma_ mu. Aku merasa bersalah, _mianhae_ Wonwoo- _ah_."

"Mingyu…"

Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk. Ia bisa melihat seorang yeoja dengan rambut hitam panjang sepunggung menatap sendu kearahnya. Yeoja itu mendekat kearahnya, sampai jarak mereka hanya tersisi tiga puluh _centimeter._

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf…" Wonwoo mencoba menahan tangisnya.

Rasa bersalah semakin membucah dalam diri Mingyu, namja itu tidak bisa melihat yeoja yang merupakan sahabat terbaiknya menangis karena dirinya. Mingyu langsung memeluk tubuh Wonwoo dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku…. Aku yang salah." Mingyu mengutarakan permintaan maafnya yang tertahan berbulan-bulan lamanya. Wonwoo mengangguk dalam pelukan Mingyu.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu dari dulu…" Wonwoo melepas pelukannya, mata mereka bertemu.

"Aku senang bisa melihatmu dari dekat seperti ini, aku sangat senang bisa memelukmu kembali…"ujar Wonwoo tersenyum tulus dengan air mata yang jatuh dari matanya. Mingyu menghapus airmata Wonwoo dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Seharusnya aku lebih percaya padamu… _Mianhae_ …" Wonwoo kembali mengangguk mendengar permintaan maaf dari Mingyu.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Mingyu melihat Wonwoo membuka ranselnya, yeoja itu terlihat mencari sesuatu.

"Ini…" Tangan Wonwoo menyerahkan sebuah buku, dengan surat berwarna biru muda yang terlipat rapi.

"Aku tahu kau tidak membaca novel ini sampai habis…"lanjut Wonwoo lagi sembari memandang novel romance yang sudah berpindah ditangan Mingyu.

"Kau mau tahu endingnya?"

"Sad ending…"ujar Mingyu dengan lirih dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Wonwoo memegang kedua pipi Mingyu.

"Jangan menunduk, aku ingin melihat wajahmu sampai puas…"

Mingyu menyernyit mendengar ucapan Wonwoo. Yeoja itu menggenggam erat tangan Mingyu selama dua menit, setelahnya ia kembali memeluk tubuh Mingyu.

" _Ini adalah terakhir kalinya kita bertemu. Aku siap untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu…"_

"Mingyu- _ya_ … jangan pernah lupakan aku ne? jangan pernah lupakan tentang kita…"

"Kau mau pergi kemana?"tanya Mingyu terdengar bingung sekaligus kecewa. Wonwoo tersenyum kembali kearah namja itu.

" _Umma_ ku menikah lagi… jadi aku harus ikut dengannya ke _Canada_ dan aku akan menetap disana…" Mingyu menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Rasanya sangat berat untuk meninggalkan _Seoul_. Terlalu banyak kenangan yang terjadi disini."lanjut Wonwoo sembari bersender pada besi pembatas. Mingyu menatap kearahnya.

"Tapi kurasa semuanya aku baik-baik saja…" Wonwoo menatap kearah Mingyu.

"Karena aku sudah bisa menggenggam, memeluk, dan meluruskan semua permasalahku dengan mu…."

"Aku mencintaimu…" Wonwoo tidak terkejut mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Mingyu, karena sebenarnya ia juga mencintai namja disampingnya dari lama.

"Aku juga…" Mingyu tersenyum mendengar perkataan Wonwoo.

"Tapi kurasa kita tidak ditakdirkan untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih. Terimakasih sudah menjadi sahabat yang sangat baik enam tahun ini..." Mingyu menatap kecewa kearah Wonwoo, ia rasa semuanya memang telat, karena tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang akan berubah.

.

.

.

.

Jeonghan, Jihoon, Soonyoung, Seungkwan, Hansol, dan Minghao menatap heran kearah Wonwoo ketika melihat yeoja itu menangis sambil berjalan kearah gerbang sekolah. Ia bahkan tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun pada teman-temannya.

"Kenapa menangis?" Wonwoo hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Seokmin. Lee Chan, Jun, dan Seungcheol yang berdiri disamping kanan Seokmin menatap iba kearah Wonwoo.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"tanya Lee Chan setelah Wonwoo menyebrang dan berjalan menjauh dari mereka. Jun dan Seungcheol mengedikkan bahu mereka.

"Kurasa ini ada hubungannya dengan Mingyu…"ujar Seokmin sembari memasang wajah berpikir. Lee Chan, Jun, dan Seungcheol menatap penuh tanya kearah Seokmin.

.

.

Saat sampai dirumah, Wonwoo langsung menangis dalam kamarnya bahkan yeoja itu melempar sembarangan beberapa _bucket_ bunga pemberian _hobae_ ataupun teman-temannya. Panggilan sang _umma_ tidak dihiraukannya sama sekali, membuat ibu kandungnya jadi khawatir.

Tok, tok, tok!

"Wonwoo-ah… kau marah pada umma karena tidak datang keacara kelulusanmu?"

"Tidak umma!"balas Wonwoo sedikit berteriak dari dalam kamarnya. Sang _umma_ hanya mengangguk paham.

"Wonwoo-ah, _oppa_ dan ayah mu sudah datang…."

Wonwoo tersenyum miris, mengingat fakta bahwa ayah kandungnya sudah bercerai dengan ibunya membuatnya tambah sedih. Ia sudah berjanji akan menerima dan mencoba beradaptasi dengan keadaan baru ini, ia akan berusaha menyayangi ayah dan _oppa_ barunya.

" _Mianhae_ , kurasa adikmu masih lama menangisnya." Wonwoo samar-samar bisa mendengar suara _umma_ nya.

"Tidak apa _umma_. Mungkin Wonwoo sedang ingin sendiri…"

" _Umma_ rasa juga begitu. Baiklah ayo kita turun."

.

.

Mingyu berbaring diatas ranjangnya sembari memejamkan mata. Ia sudah membaca surat yang diberikan oleh Wonwoo. Surat itu adalah surat cinta yang yeoja itu buat lima bulan yang lalu, ia bisa tahu karena didalam surat itu tercantum tanggal pembuatannya.

Namja itu tersenyum mengingat pesan yang baru beberapa menit lalu dikirimnya untuk Wonwoo.

 _ **Wonwoo baru saja selesai mandi, ia mendapati handphonenya bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk. Dengan segera yeoja itu membuka pesan yang ternyata dari Mingyu.**_

 _ **To : Wonwoo-nie**_

 _ **From : Mingyu.**_

 _ **Aku sudah membaca surat pemberianmu…**_

 _ **Hmm aku hanya ingin bilang terimakasih atas semuanya Wonwoo-ah, terimakasih karena telah menjadi sahabatku, terimakasih karena kau selalu bersabar menghadapiku selama ini. Bahkan aku sering menyakitimu, tapi kau tidak pernah marah…**_

 _ **Kuharap kau bahagia bersama keluarga barumu, Canada dengan Seoul sangat jauh tapi kurasa tidak masalah karena hati kita selalu terkoneksi dengan baik satu sama lain. Kau harus janji padaku bahwa kau akan tumbuh menjadi wanita yang hebat, kau harus bersinar terang layaknya bintang.**_

 _ **Aku selalu menyayangimu Wonwoo-ah sampai kapanpun…**_

 _ **P.S : Sebenarnya aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku padamu diatap beberapa bulan lalu, tapi security itu menggagalkan semuanya. Sebenarnya aku ingin bilang waktu itu kau adalah bintangku –hahaha cheesy sekali Mingyu ini. Kudengar besok kau akan berangkat ke Canada, kuharap perjalananmu lancar sampai sana. Jadi kalau sudah sampai kabari aku.**_

 _ **Wonwoo tidak bisa untuk menahan senyumnya, pesan Mingyu terlalu manis membuat moodnya membaik kembali.**_

" _ **Aku pasti akan merindukanmu Mingyu-nie…"**_

FIN.

A/N : Hai semuanya :3 saya kembali dengan fanfic hurt comfort yang gagal maksimal. Tumben banget saya pengen nulis beginian. Saya rasa ini kepanjangan banget dan alay maksimal, dan lagi ff ini sad ending, Meanienya gak bersatu… huhuhu #digampar.

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Lovelyz Shooting Star, entah kenapa saya baru suka, dan langsung kepikiran buat fanfic ini setelah denger lagunya. Tapi agak gak nyambung sih, yaudah sih : |

Setelah membaca tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian. So RnR please : ) makasih.


End file.
